stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom
:Young, Teenage, Clean-Shaven (No Mustache) Mario And Luigi are on vacation in the real world (our world), but someone wants to screw it up....... Yx8KDImBNgA Overview At their Mailbox, Mario and Luigi receive a letter from Bowser. The letter tells them that Bowser has kidnapped the princess yet again and the two brother must return to the to the Mushroom Kingdom to rescue her. They ignore his request and dash off to get some super mushrooms. In Mario's backyard, they are confronted by Wario who was sent by Bowser to bring them back to the other world. Mario explains to Wario that they need a vacation and don't want to save the Princess anymore. Wario swears to bring them back at all costs, but they make a break for it before he can. Mario and Luigi then decide to race Go-Karts. Introduction Several years ago, the famous Mario and Luigi decide to take a break from saving the day and take a vacation in the Real World. They purchase a nice real world house and kick back for a while. Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom is a parody of Mario's traditional call to adventure. In this case, Mario refuses the call since he is tired of playing the hero. The first episode also establishes the basic plot of the first season as well as many recurring jokes and staples, such as the opening credits, Bowser's letters, and the sped-up highway running gags. As of April 2011, Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom has received 1,908,946 views on Youtube. Synopsis Mario and Luigi go to the mailbox, hoping that they don't get the same letters they always do. When they get to the mailbox, Mario finds a letter from Bowser who says that he has once again kidnapped the princess and taken over the Mushroom Kingdom. This annoys Mario, who is sick of the fact that the Princess and the Toads can't take care of themselves anytime he takes a vacation. When Luigi asks what they should do, Mario decides he doesn't want to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom just yet, but instead decides to go and get some super mushrooms. They soon find super mushrooms, but before the Mario Brothers can get them, Wario appears and calls out to them. Wario reveals that Bowser has told him to bring the Mario Brothers back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario refuses to go, saying that he's tired of saving Princess Peach. Wario says its getting rather cold and suggests they go into his house to talk this matter over. At Wario's House, Wario tells the Mario Brothers that their vacation is over, and that they must go back to the Mushroom Kingdom with him at once. Mario tells Wario that they are staying in the Real World. Wario then reveals that Bowser told him that if they stayed, he would have to fight them. At this, Mario makes a distraction, and the Mario Brothers quickly run off screaming. Wario vows to get them back at all costs. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi say their escape was a close one, and they decide to go and race Go-Karts. Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Wario Locations * The Mailbox * Mario's Backyard * Wario's House Letters * The First Letter from Bowser Production Notes Trivia * This is the only episode in Season 1 where Mario and Luigi both say while the title is still on the , the other occurence is in Season 3 with Episode 33. However, there were several episodes in Season 1 where something other than "Stupid Mario Brothers" and the episode number were said while the title was still visible. In Episode 3, Wario interrupted when Mario and Luigi were saying the title ("Stupid Mario-" "LOSERS!") In Episode 5, Mario said, "Episode 5!...Uh...I think...ooh..." In Episode 12, Mario and Luigi were once again interrupted while saying the title by Wario ("Stupid--" "WARIO BROTHERS!") * This episode is the first one to mention Bowser, Peach, Toads, Link, and Sonic . * The characters swear more in this episode than any other. This was meant as an over-exaggerated joke, but the usage of profanity was toned down in later episodes due to the attraction of a younger audience. Sources * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yx8KDImBNgA&feature=PlayList&p=CC8AD0739DD8D418&index=0 Category:Season One